Chapter One
by SoulessGinge
Summary: Hope you guys enjoy! Comment and tell me if i need to work on anything or when you want the second chapter out!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Star_

"Wake up, Star! Come on let's go hunting!"

Star woke up to her little sister bouncing on her back. Opening her eyes she looked up at the skylight to see only one of the three moons full….or was that sunshine? She opened them fully to find that it only looked darker because of the thick layer of snow on the ground. Star unfolded her large SkyWing-like wings and stretched; then got up and shook herself. Her glossy scales glinted off the small amount of sunlight that filtered through the cave and she shifted her amber-gold eyes to where her sister sat.

Star and her sister were both odd looking. Star herself looked more like her father, Spark, and had humongous wings that almost touched the top of the cave ceiling and has glossy orange-y red and black scales, yet she wasn't a true SkyWing. Her mother, Sunset, was an odd looking NightWing and had eerie blue eyes and at the bottom underside of her wings where the scattered silver scales lay, was a hue of orange red that faded as it went up her wing. Like a sunset, hence her name.

Cinder, her sister, was more like a NightWing. She was glossy blackish purple with some orange near her eyes, neck spikes, tail and some random patches all over. She also had silver scales on the underside of her wings and near the corners of her eyes like mother, which means she has visions of the future, and her eyes were also blue, but darker like the ocean at night."Do you want to head to the beach? I heard is gonna be sunny today!" Cinder chirped excitedly. Even though she was only a few hours younger than Star, she could act like a few years.

"Sure." Star answered. _Maybe I'll be able to see Sapphire fly over, racing Ray like she always does._ "Then come on! Mom and dad are out already, most likely working, so we can go now!" Cinder called. Star scampered toward the mouth of the cave and launched herself out into the snowy forest that covered the mountain they lived in. She soared upward, beating her wings fast. Was this how it felt like when swimming underwater? Ray, one of her best friends, was a SeaWing NightWing mix and was an expert at describing it to her. Pretty cute, but not as cute as his half brother.

Cinder caught up with her, panting. "W-will you slow down?!" She choked out. Star giggled. "It's not my fault I'm fast." "I-I know but still." They both swooped in a big circle and headed toward the sparkling mass of blue in the distance. When they neared the water, Star wondered if any other dragons knew about this small random island in the middle of the ocean; a ways off the coast from the Rain Kingdom. It had a few mountains that narrowed into a small valley. There was a small rain forest-like place near where the sun mainly hit ( sadly on the other side of the island) and a sparse landscape perfect for SandWings.

The mountain she and her family lived on was just high enough that snow had gathered on the top and apparently never melts. Their parents told a story to them once when Star and Cinder were only two about how when they fell in love, they found this island and decided to move here. They still fly back to their kingdoms every day to work though; buying necessary items while at the mainland with the gold and silver they earn. Star and Cinder flew for a few more minutes before landing on the soft white sand beach.

Cinder immediately created a small trench to lay in so she could sun, but Star trotted into the woods by the beach to catch something. She tasted the air around her, picking up the scent of a wild boar and quietly taking off after it. A second later, it ran out of the brush to the right of her and made a dash to avoid Star's dagger-sharp claws. It was too slow. She sank her claws into its back before it got inches away from her and she killed it with a blow to the neck.

Wolfing it down in a few bites she turned back to check on Cinder. Her sister seemed to be more SandWing then NightWing sometimes. She just loved to be outside in the heat and had a tendency to fall asleep anywhere it was warm. The sun hit Star's scales and warmed her back and the sound of the clear aquamarine ocean was music to her ears as she walked back out onto the sand. And, of course, Cinder was snoozing peacefully in her little trench.

Just before waking her up, a large shadow was cast across the beach. Looking up, Star saw the back and blue shape of Ray flying at top speeds toward the crooked rock that looked over the water. A second later, Star's best friend came barreling after him. Sapphire was a smallish lean dragon with a RainWing like body but the colors of an IceWing. She had a few patches on her that changed colors like the ones near her eyes and the ruff behind her ears but other than that she was a very light icy blue that faded darker near her spikes.

Sapph landed near her after glancing her way mid-flight. "Hey Cinder." She said quickly before turning back at me and smiling. "Star!" She chirped happily, her color changing scales shifting to a bubbly pink as she squeezed Star in a hug. Ray landed a few paces away near a tide pool and had found a crab. Sapph immediately turned from pink to crimson as the crab latched onto one of Ray's claws and he flung it off with a surprised yelp. "Ooooooooo you like him." Star mused with a smirk

"No I don't, don't be such a seal brain."

"C'mon admit it."

"Maybe a little."

"Boom who's right!"

A darker shade of crimson worked its way up to the surface of her scales: embarrassment. _Well, it's not like Nile doesn't make me feel the same._ Star thought.

Later that evening after Star, Cinder, Ray, and Sapphire had played in the ocean and had a game of sky tag, they all gathered on the beach to set off for hunting. By the time most of everyone was here, Star's mother and father had come back from work and decided to join the hunt. It had always been amusing for Star to look up to her father and seeing that he was a few feet taller than everyone. Star herself was only 6' 8".

Ray and Nile's mother and father had come as well, Droplet the SeaWing and Striker the SandWing. Ray and Nile are half siblings, yet even though Ray's real dad, NightWing, never came around, Striker was an even better father and was very nice to all of us. Sapphire's parents always are here for the hunt, Opal the RainWing and Frost the IceWing. Exceptionally kind, yet sort of over protective of Sapph just because she's their only daughter.

The hunt was fun but short with so many dragons helping. The four dragonets laughed until their stomachs hurt and they scared away all the prey like they always did. When they finally ate their dinner and flew back to the cave they shared, Star had a moment to just fly.

Sometimes she forgot she was a NightWing hybrid; saying that because sometimes she forgot that she had scattered silver scales under her wings too, and that sometimes her friends lost her. "Just look for some dark red." Cinder called. "Or just listen for several wingbeats in sporadic bursts." Nile snickered. Star flew near him, thinking of the perfect prank. She silently followed him until the reached the cave and she landed behind him.

"AAAHHH!" He yelled as she landed on the ledge. She laughed and so did the others. Cinder told them that she was tired and was going to bed, so she opened the hidden latched door to the cave and walked down the tunnel that led to their cave. "Yeah guys I think we should get to bed." Sapphire muttered sleepily. _Humph. I'm not even tired._ Star thought, yet she said goodbye anyway and walked through the passage and into the tunnel, following her sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Cinder_

Cinder woke the next morning with Star laying awkwardly on one of her giant wings, yet still sleeping peacefully. Silently creeping out of her room, Cinder crept through her parent's room and into the main cave.

There was a pile of treasure in the room.

There were gemstones and pearls and necklaces and bracelets and every kind of jewelry you could imagine. "How did this get here?" Cinder whispered to herself. She walked over to the door ignoring in for the time being, and unlocked the latch. _Groannn._ She winced, hoping the old door wouldn't wake anyone, and quickly jumped outside and into a pile of snow. She quickly started to shiver yet went back and closed the door with a loud creak.

Wishing to leave the cold, she stretched her purplish black wings and took off. Of course, since she was more like her mother, she wasn't as fast or she didn't have as big of wings as Star did, yet she still loved to fly. She closed her eyes, hoping to catch the scent of a rabbit or deer, but instead, she almost fell out of the sky.

The pain hit her head like a rock had fallen from the sky and went through her skull. Images of a raging fire kept flashing in front of her eyes; dragons she loved caught in the flames, Frost and one of her friends, Polar, trying to put it out with their frostbreath, Star lying on the ground, not moving, while Sapphire and Nile couched over her scorched scales. The pain in her head was horrific and she finally lost control and fell into a snowbank.

Cinder opened her eyes to a bright snowy landscape and a completely different dragon crouching over her. He was a SandWing, yet had dark purple scales running down his neck on both sides and the typical ruff SandWings had running down their spine was dark grey with small silver scales running up and down the length. "Hey, hey take it easy." He told her when she tried getting up.

"I saw you fall and went to help. You've been out for a few minutes." Cinder looked him with an eerie blue eye and stood up again. "Thank you. Now who are you and how do know about this place? The only dragons that live her are my friends and their parents, except for Polar, she is an orphan." Cinder said to him. Giving her a smile, he responded: "My name is Constellation. I am an orphan as well as Polar and yes I have met your SeaWing IceWing friend. She is quite nice."

Cinder was shocked into silence. She could barely choke out words. "Y-you mean there are others on the island?!" He nodded and Cinder screamed in excitement. "OMG yes I have been waiting all this time and I have thought of a possibility that there could be other dragons but my sister said that it couldn't be possible but it is 'cause you're standing right in front of me!" He stepped back a little and laughed smooth and handsomely.

Looking back he asked, "Who are the people you know and what's your name?" He asked. "Cinder is my name, my sister is Star, her best friend is Sapphire, and our other three friends Ray, Nile, and of course, Polar." Nodding he asked again. "Hmm...okay Cinder, are you and your friends hybrids?" Cinder nodded. "Yes. My sister and I are SkyWing NightWing, Sapph is an IceWing RainWing, Ray is a SeaWing NightWing and his half brother Nile is a SeaWing Sandwing." He nodded thoughtfully.

"Do you think I could meet them?" He asked. Cinder blanked for a second. _Could_ he meet them? What would her parents think? What would _Star_ think if she took him with her back home? "Ummm I don't know yet. I mean, what if they take it the wrong way?" He looked at her with confusion. "What do you mean, 'the wrong way?'" She looked sideways at the snowbank that a messy imprint where her body landed.

Something sparked in her memory.

"Um, okay, well funny story," Cinder stuttered and started to pace around. "I have to go back to my sister and parents and everyone I know for a _very_ important reason. Sorry." She jumped and lifted off into the sky right as Constellation did as well. "What are you doing?" Cinder asked. "Following you. What does it look like?" A sly smile appeared at the corner of his mouth and Cinder rolled her eyes. Not looking back to see if he was following, Cinder took off back to the cave. _What am I going to do if my vision comes true?_ She thought with a terrified shudder.

Cinder reached the cave a few minutes later with Stellar (his new nickname that she will call home from now on) right behind her. "You, over there." She ordered and pointed to a patch of bushes. "You don't need to be seen yet." He scowled and stomped over to the bushes without a backward glance. "I bet it's really nothing and you are just…" Stellar trailed off, muttering to himself as he pushed through the undergrowth. Cinder ran off to the door and I hatched the lock quickly. "Star?!" She yelled. "Droplet?! Nile?! Anyone?!" _Please please please be out on the beach or something, please._ Her panic rose higher as Nile and Droplet walked out of their den.

"No! Guys you have to leave now!" She told them in a hurry. "What? Cinder are you okay?" Nile asked, worried. "No! You guys are in danger get ou-" The sound of something hard rolling on the ground stopped her. Something inside her sparked and she ran towards the two dragons in the doorway and shoved them, hoping to push them far enough away. Before the echoing boom left her unconscious, Cinder heard the flap of frantic wing beats, like a dragon trying to escape certain doom.

The smell of burnt rock aroused Cinder from her unconsciousness and a horrific burning pain blossomed all around her body. She was outside and she guessed Stellar had pulled her out of the flames when he heard the explosion. She opened her eyes slowly, loving the cold soaking into her pained scales. Her sister was crouching right in front of her when she opened her eyes fully. "Cinder!" She screamed happily. Tears of joy were welling in her mother's eyes when she ran over to her and her father was smiling from ear to ear.

"Cinder we were so worried. What happened?" Star asked as Cinder flexed her wings little by little. "I was flying to the beach this morning and I had a vision on my way." Sunset looked at Spark with a worried expression . "Cinder we should have come sooner." Her father said. The guilt in Spark's eyes were almost too much to bear. Cinder tried to get up, but a bone shattering pain ripped through her body, and she fell back down with a moan.

Stellar came running towards her when he saw that she was awake and crouched down beside her. "Cinder you should have let me come in. If I knew it was that bad I-" Cinder raised a talon and it silenced him. "I have something on my shoulder blade." She spoke with a rough voice. "It hurts." He looked over her head to see if there was something wrong and sure enough, there were several small pod things with spines all over.

They weren't just stuck in her shoulder blade though, they were stuck to her wings and all along her back. He whispered something inaudible and turned back to Cinder. "This might hurt a small bit." He said guiltily. He turned back around to her back and grabbed whatever was lodged in her back, and yanked. A sharp quick pain went through her back and she gasped slightly. "Hey I know it hurts but we have to get these pods out." Star said comfortingly. Cinder nodded. "Okay. Keep going."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Star_

Cinder was laying in the snow with thorny pods stuck all over her back.

Nile and Droplet had burns up and down their wings.

Ray, Nile, Droplet, and Striker's cave was in ruins.

 _Who could have done this?_ Star thought with horror. _I have to find Sapphire_. "Cinder, be brave okay? I'm going to find Sapphire and Ray." Her sister nodded, her face in a permanent grimace from the pain of the pods getting pulled from her back. "Mom, dad, I'll be back." They nodded. Star leaped into the air and took off with lightning speed. _Thank you giant wings_. She flew towards the beach where she had saw Tidepool, Ray and Nile's little sister, before she had went to the cave.

And luckily she was still there. "Tidepool!" She yelled. The little dragonet of only two looked up and smiled. "Star! What's up? Do you want to play hide-and-seek with me again?" Her bright indigo eyes sparked with excitement. "Sorry girly," Star said. "Right now I have to find your brother. Do you know where he went?" She nodded. "Yeah over there." Tidepool flicked her tail towards a small cave near the rocky side of the shore.

"Thanks!" Star told her sad she bounded off. "Oh, and I'll play with you later!" Tidepool nodded an okay and slid into the ocean. The cave that Tidepool told her too look in was small, almost too small for her giant wings to fit in, but when she finally blew a plume of flame to see inside, nobody was in there. "Dang it!" Wiggling her way out, she took off into the sky.

 _Maybe I can find him from high up._ She thought. She pumped her wings up and up into the sky and finally stopped to glide around. All she saw were trees and some short cliffs near the mountains and the sea shore. Landing, Star's frustration was boiling over and if she was a RainWing, her scales would be bright orange.

She slammed her tail into the sand and picked up a skinny stick of driftwood. "Ugh! Sometimes I wish I could just make things go my way. Like saying, drift wood, I command you to find anything I need, and then me saying, I need to find Ray and Sapp-" She stopped. Did the driftwood _move_? She held the stick looser in her palm. It wiggled and jumped out of her talon and onto the sand where it struggled to go straight into the brush.

"What. Did. I. Do?" She said slowly. She looked at her own talons and looked back at the stick. _This is crazy, but I'm going to follow it._ Star thought. She picked it back up and held it out to where it pulled the hardest and took off in that direction. _Maybe this will take me to Ray or Sapphire._ The stick was wiggling in her claws as she flew closer to her destination. It ended up leading her to Rigid Rock, the rock where Sapphire and Ray always raced to, and below the sandbar that Cinder had slept in the day before.

The stick was being more fidgety as she neared the ocean. _Maybe he went for a swim._ She wondered. When she got closer to Rigid Rock, the stick suddenly lurched from her talons and started to fall into the aquamarine expanse of water. "No! I should have been holding on tighter!" She screamed over the fast current of wind she had been flying through.

Shooting into a dive, she tucked her wings in and fell faster and faster near the stick…..until it landed in the ocean with a splash. Star tried to stop, but it was too late and she too dove into the water seconds later. Bubbles swarmed around her like angry bees and her breath had been knocked out of her lungs. She tried to swim upward but her talons were useless and her wings heavy with water. _No! I'm going to drown trying to save a stupid stick!_

Star pumped her wings as hard a she could but she didn't stop descending. Her vision was spotting and her lungs screamed for air. _I'm going to die, I just know it._ Before she fully past out, Star felt something hit her hard in the ribs seemingly pulling her to the beach. Groggily opening her eyes, blurry images of wet sand plastered to her claws and a pale blue and white shape stood in front of her. "Wha-?" She asked clearing her eyes.

"Oh you're awake. Glad I got you before something _really_ bad happened to you." A bubbly female voice said. It sounded familiar, but Star's head was too full of sea water to function properly. "Who are you exactly?" Star asked shaking her head. "You don't remember me?" She asked. Star got up and wobbled a little bit, coughing up a bit of salty "goodness." "Well I don't think you would recognize me if you had just had a near death experience." The pale dragon cocked her head to the side, confused.

"Well that wouldn't be a problem for _me._ I'm part SeaWing after all." Star stopped. "Wait, Polar?" She asked. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I _knew_ you would remember me!" Polar squealed happily. The SeaWing IceWing hybrid trotted closer to Star and looked her over. "You do not look great you know." She muttered. "No really?" Star sarcastically answered. Looking around, Star saw that she was on the beach where she met Polar for the first time.

"Hey I remember this." She whispered to herself. Tropical plants covered the ground where the beach ended and a cliff not far off dropped steeply into the ocean. There were caves in that cliff; and they held dragons. "Why were you trying to swim anyway?" Polar asked, interrupting her thoughts. "Hmm? Oh, uh, I ran into a, um, seagull that wasn't looking where he was going." She stuttered. _I can't let anyone know about what I can do._ Star thought quickly. "Hey, it was nice seeing you again, and thanks for saving me, but I have to find Ray and Sapphire."

She told Polar. "Wait-" the pale dragon started but Star was already leaping off in the sky. _Sorry Polar_ , she thought, _but I need to find my friends._ Pushing hard against her still damp wings, she flew towards the mountain where she lived. Soaring above the clouds, she could feel about every emotion coursing through her body like Rainwing venom. Fear leaking in her heart and excitement buzzing in her bones. The wind whipped through her wings and the scents of the coming rain swirled in her nose, calming her for a second. She flew down, in a slow wide spiral, getting close to the mini Sand Kingdom and the mini Rain Kingdom. The mountain where she lived was close by, and as she descended, little dots near the middle where moving around like ants.

 _That must be the others_ , She thought. _Maybe I should go down there to tell them I couldn't find Ray or Sapphire._ Turning, she flapped her wings a few times to gain more speed, and took off toward the dragons. Cinder was sitting up when she got back, her back and wings bandaged with rainforest herbs and leaves thanks to Opal. The NightWing hybrid Cinder kept calling Stellar was chatting with her mother and father, and Nile was just getting his wings bandaged. "Mom, you need Opal to patch you up! Cinder was amazing at blocking most of the blast, but you still have burns."

He argued with his mom. Droplet, who was sitting right next to him, shook her head. "Nile I have told you that I am fine. You and Cinder are the ones to need special attention." She told him, slightly annoyed. Looking over in Star's direction, she smiled. "Oh Star! I was about to go looking for you. Ray got here just a few minutes ago. You should talk to him, he seems very upset." She said looking worried. Star's eyes went wide.

"He just got here? Thanks for telling me or I would have been looking for him for another hour!" She halfheartedly laughed. Nodding to Nile, she trotted off in the direction of the destroyed cave and saw the dark blue dragonet sitting and staring at it with such guilt it made Star's heartbreak. "Ray?" She asked quietly. He looked up, his eyes red from crying. "Oh, hey Star." He sniffed and rubbed his eyes. "So...this happened."

He looked back down and Star saw a single glimmer of water come down from his eye.

"Oh Ray," she started towards him. "There wasn't anything you could do. It wasn't even your fault. Why are you so upset?" She asked, wrapping her giant wing (that basically swallowed him) around him comfortingly. He was like a brother to her, and they had been good friends since forever really. "Because!" He snapped, wrenching her wing off of him and stalking away with angry tears streaming down is guilt stricken face. "If I would have had that vision too, I would have been able to get them _all_ out and no one would have gotten hurt."

His voice choked from crying and he sat down in the snow and buried his head in is talons. "I wish I had never gone to the beach. I wish I had stayed here and warned everyone. Then Cinder and Nile and Mom would be safe." He whispered quietly. Star's eyes softened and she sat right down beside him. "Shhh it's okay Ray. You couldn't have controlled anything. Now, I came to ask you where Sapph is." She said.

"Oh no." Ray said snapping his head up quickly. "Today I told Sapph that I was born under three moons at the beach and that I could read minds and when I did she freaked and flew off!" He was pacing now, worried. "What are we going to do Star? What if I never kiss her again?" Star froze in her place after he said that. "Ray…don't look now but…" She whispered. Ray's eyes widened as if he too knew what was going to happen.

"What did you say you did to my daughter?" Frost asked from behind Ray's back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _Ash_

"Wake up Fia." Ash whispered. He shuffled his wings, but not too much, for he was afraid of touching her. _Not too close, but not too far away._ He shook his head. Even though that was what his mother always told him, he knew he could touch her. She had told him that a firescales dragon could touch only two other dragons in Pyrrhia: one with fireproof scales, or one without fire at all. His mother was his hero, and told him she would stay with him forever.

But all of that changed when his mother got captured by Queen Scarlet while finding food for Ash and his dying sister, Sundrop. She was put in the arena and lost a battle because of RainWing venom to the neck. Sundrop died a few days later from sickness and Ash found himself alone and scared out in the mountains.

He was near death himself when a dragon named Vivian found him. She was a kind SeaWing that nursed him back to health and told him to fly away to this island off the coast of the Rain Kingdom where he could live, but he must have found the wrong island, because the only other dragon here was Fia, the SkyWing without fire.

"Leave me alone." She groaned in her sleep. Ash rolled his eyes. "Come on, we have to warm you up. It got colder last night." He said looking out from the cave they lived in. It was cloudy outside, gray and chilly with the coming winter. The ocean churned and splashed its dark blue foaming liquid onto the rocks and drops landed on his talons, popping and snapping with the heat as they evaporated.

"It's getting colder, isn't it?" Fia asked quietly. Ash nodded. "Yeah. But it's not too cold yet so we can warm you up this morning." He said trying to lighten the mood. Fia smiled and got up, readjusting the several dangly jewelry pieces hanging off her horns, neck, and nose. "I honestly don't understand how you wear those things." Ash said giggling at her struggle of untwisting a chain that went from her horn to her necklace.

She shot him a glare and struggled to hide her own smiles from him. "Let me help, my dear." Ash said in a snooty British accent. Fia laughed. "Oh of course, kind sir, please do help untangle my expensive jewelry." She said back, laughing. He walked over, careful not to touch his tail on her talon, and started to unwind the chain.

"Thank goodness you found this enchanted stuff." Ash murmured. "Without it, these would have been having balls of melted silver and gold." She smiled, her pale red eyes glinting off the drowsy gray light of the sky. "There." He said. "Ahh much better, kind sir." She said with the accent again.

"Come on Mrs. Fancy Shmancy." Ash said rolling his eyes and smiling. "Let's get you some breakfast." He turned toward the entrance and unfurled his wings a bit, letting to cool salty air weave in between his wings. "Lets fly." Fia whispered behind him.

He took off into the air with great speed and pumped his wings once in awhile to gain altitude. The moisture in the air sizzled and popped on his scales, but it didn't bother him anymore. With Fia behind him, he went up above the cloud to where the sun shone brightly and glinted off his fiery red and gold scales that steamed constantly. "So what are you up for, Princess?" He asked. She soared in a loop and twirled around, playing in the cloud fluff.

"I don't want anymore fish if that's what you're asking." She said while doing and aileron roll through the blue sky. "The only thing on this island to eat in fish and come back over here you going to get to cold." He creased his brow and rubbed his forehead with worry. The memory was coming back to him: the only time he let her get too cold. He shuttered at the idea of letting that happen again.

"Oh come one Ash! I'm not cold at all and it isn't that bad to let me fly around for awhile. You're always on my tail and I nev-"

She was cut off when Ash yelled, "Fia, you almost _died_ when I left you alone for one night. You will never understand because of how young we were and I told myself-" He stopped and tried to regain control but utterly failed. "I told myself that I wouldn't let that happen again." He looked down.

Fia had stopped flying around and was hovering a few feet from him. "What?" She whispered, her eyes wide. Ash looked up, tears threatening to fall and sizzle on his glittering scales. "I'm sorry Fia. I- I can't let myself do that again." He said. She nodded, and got closer to him, taking his talon in hers, making him flinch. _And that doesn't help my cause either, flinching every time she touches me._ "I understand. You've always have been a _little_ overdramatic though…" Ash whipped his head up and raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" He asked. Fia snickered. "Yes, _really._ "

He chuckled a little, looking back down to the sea and the small green island they called home. "You still haven't told me what you wanted to eat." He said and Fia blasted him with a small plume of fire in childish annoyance. "You were waiting to do that!" He called as he escaped her following flame blasts. She laughed, and they spiraled down onto the beach to catch some fish. "You know my favorite right?" Fia asked as they landed on the beach where the wind whipped sand on their scales and cold water washed on their talons.

"Of course….it's tuna, right?" Ash asked jokingly. Making Fia smile was one of his first priorities. Five years she had spent on this island, keeping warm only by staying in the volcanic cave they lived in. She was lucky it find it, where it always was warm because of the molten river flowing underneath. "Correct!" she laughed as she trotted around Ash in circles. He smiled and started into the chilly water with steam hissing at him like a snake ready to strike.

"I'll be back. If you get too cold, immediately go back to the cave, okay?" It was what he always said before he went hunting, but she had always been there when he returned. "Okay, don't worry." He looked back at her one last time, winked, took a deep breath, and plunged into the dark icy depths of the ocean.

Ash had swam before. Really, he sorta liked it, but the way water got in his ears and he had to go up for air every few minutes was annoying. His night vision made it easy for him to swim as well. _I wonder if Fia would like to learn how to swim when the water gets warmer,_ He thought. When finally getting far enough out that he could see the coral reef he usually hunted at, he flew up out of the water to stop the steam rising from his scales.

The water lapped up at his feet as he hovered over the navy blue expanse of water and weirdly, a _chill_ of dread snaked up his spine. _I never get chills. Something is wrong._ He looked around wildly for something to spiral out of the air and attack him at any moment, but nothing came. What did come, though, was something he wasn't expecting. Seconds later, as soon as he had dubbed his suspicions false, a huge light green and navy Seawing came shooting out of the water and straight for him.

 _How stupid_ is _this dragon?!_ He screamed in his head as the dragon's talons' gripped his throat and dragged him under water. Splashing in the water once more, Ash felt the strange dragon's talons' lift from his neck as his scales burned even though they were in frigid water. Disoriented, Ash swirled around in the water, trying to find which way the air was. Instead, his snout met the painful scrape of coral and the biting sting of anemones as he flailed toward the reef.

Before he could get any other part of his body scratched again, he swam out of the away of the coral and up toward the cloudy sky. His nose touched the surface and he breathed in a small gasp, but was pulled back down as a slick talon grabbed his back foot. _This dragon is trying to kill me!_ He kicked and squirmed but he was dragged down to the sandy floor. The SeaWing let go quickly, for his scales were getting burnt to a crisp, and flashed the scales on his wings and snout brightly as if warning him.

Ash had to get away. His lungs screamed at him and his claws cut through the water uselessly. He was going to drown. _What about Fia? How is she going to survive?_ With one last pump of his wings, he tried to get to the surface….and it worked. His mouth reached the surface and he drank in the air like he had never breathed before. With his wings wet he wouldn't be able to fly away, so he started to swim for the beach. He didn't know where the SeaWing was or if he was following him, Ash just needed to get to Fia.

Swimming was extremely hard without webbed talons, but he tried as hard as he could to get away. The strange dragon was now splashing loudly behind him, slowly catching up. "What do you want from me?!" He shouted as the hostile dragon leaped from the water. His wings pumped hard and he hovered where he was. His dark blue eyes narrowed as he opened his mouth to speak. "I want my daughter back." His voice was rough and low, like a piece of driftwood that has had stinging salt water wash over it for countless year until it is withered with holes. And he took off, just like that. He turned around and flew off without another word.

Ash returned to the beach an hour later, heaving for a breath and with is scales steaming. He looked around for Fia, hoping she listened to him when he said to go back to the cave when she got too cold. He walked slowly to the line of palm trees and bushes and crumpled down into the sandy grass. He didn't care that the sand stuck to him and got in between his scales, he just wanted to relax and find Fia.

He laid his head down and closed his eyes, letting the sounds of the waves calm him down and let him think. He had too much salt water in his ears and his neck ached from where the SeaWing had grabbed him with a strong grip. _How was that SeaWing able to grab me for so long?_ He wondered. The sand felt cool and soft on his side and the chilly air felt good on his gleaming red-orange scales. As he started to doze off, thinking of how that dragon could have got ahold of his so easily, and he heard a thud.

His head snapped up and he looked around. "Fia?" He said cautiously and perked his ears. Getting up stiffly, he slowly trotted around the beach. "Fia!" He called. Panic was working it's way into his chest as he went on searching without luck. _The cave,_ he thought quickly. He took off into the sky as fast as he could. Feeling the wind in his wings he kept on flying towards the cave, not knowing where she could be. He landed clumsily on the outcropping, but regained his balance with his claws and scrambled over to the entrance.

Poking his head inside he looked around for the light orange and red shape. _She's not here?!_ He looked back out at the gray skies and rough, spine chilling waves. "How could this have happened?" He whispered to himself

"ASH!" He whipped his head around as her heard her scream. There, coming right to him, was the green and navy SeaWing that had attacked him in the water...and Fia was dangling helplessly as he dug his talons into her wings.


End file.
